greymenacefandomcom-20200214-history
Darni Hassjad
Darni Antina Hassjad is a character in Grey Menace. She is Sumirna Armanto's ceramitologist and archaeologist niece. Life Youth Darni Hassjad was born on the 6th of July, 1966, in Central Jakarta, as the illegitimate and only child of Handono Soekamto and Dieke Dubekart. Dono did a week of sexual experimenting with seven people, one of which was Dieke (or 'Titin', as she was called), whom he would meet in the tram on the way to school. Titin contacted him through the mail nine months after their encounter, asking to meet him at a park. She then told him that she had given birth to his baby and was able to do so without many problems as she lived with her free-spirited, bohemian aunt, Antina Dubekart at that time. Dono insisted that he would take care of the baby himself, and the two remained in touch through letters. Because Darni's paternal grandparents, Soekamto and Siti Soekamto, were busy with their work and Dono did not know how to raise a child, he decided to move in with his paternal grandmother, Ngatinah, in Solo. Ngatinah did not know that Darni was her grandson's daughter, but she did not ask much and immediately became a doting grandmother to her. When Dono was 19, he decided to become a drag performer (taking up the name Tinah Hassjad, after his grandmother Ngatinah and passing down the Hassjad name to Darni) and though his early years were not very successful, he became rather well-known in Jakarta's nightlife five years later. Despite being busy with work, Dono was still a major figure in his daughter's life despite saying very few words to her, taking her to museums and libraries when they have the time (which started her passion in history). She would, however, spend most of her time with her great-grandmother, who would bake her very poorly made treats (because she was getting on in years). Young adulthood and education Darni went on to study Archeology in the University of Indonesia in 1984. Her father tragically died a day before her graduation in 1988, with the police claiming that he was merely killed at work. It was at this time that she finally met her mother Titin, whom Dono had stopped writing to shortly before he died. With Titin's financial assistance, she continued her education, earning a doctorate and writing on the origin of various traditional Lanang Dances from the remnants found in a virgin prehistoric site in Central Java, in her late father's memory. Ngatinah died in 1999, at the age of 102. Adulthood and later life Darni then went on to become the youngest ceramologist in the National Archaeology Research Center and one of the only five certified ceramologists in Indonesia. Her first three commisions went smoothly from unidentified micro shrapnels in Merauke to a high-paid identification from a wealthy collector which turned out to be a worthless comercial snuff box. She once used a fake name when the government asked her to buy back the original 50 centimeter golden Harihara statue found in Sleman, along with a crate full of defects with rare gold glazes from the Tang dynasty in the black market. That undercover mission was not so undercover as the black market circuit X, which she was on, was surprisingly supervised by the Interpol. Interpol then hired her as one of their permanent undercover agents with expertise in antiques (the Indonesian government had no say in it, she didn’t mind though). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters